Studies will be continued toward basic methodology involving the cyclopropyl imine rearrangement and coupling this process with sigmatropic rearrangements and other transformations in order to rapidly assemble complex ring systems found in alkaloids possessing a variety of pharmacological activities. Specific applications will be undertaken to minovincine and lycodoline. Studies will also be continued on alternative methods of generation of functionalized vinyl ether carbanions and applications to complex molecules. Work will be continued toward A-23187 and initiated to curvularin and models for 14-membered macrolides. Work will be completed toward the synthesis of Ceroplastol I.